Constant Bickering
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Gray and Lyon have been turned into kids and Jura has instructed Lyon to stay at Fairy Tail for a few days. But one day, within the constant fighting between the two, Lyon pushes Gray a little too far
1. Chapter 1

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"NO, YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE, FREAKZOID!"

"YOU'RE THE MORE FREAKISH ONE, YOU FREAKING STRIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET MOST OF THE TIME!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU PICKED UP THE DUMB HABIT TOO Y'KNOW!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T DO IT AS OFTEN AS YOU AND I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!"

"GO COLLAPSE AND DIE IN A HAY BARN LYON!"

Lucy rubbed her head and groaned. "When will they stop fighting like this?"

Happy had his ears almost flat to his head as another fight broke out between the two current enemies while he nervously twitched his tail. "Gray fights with Lyon more than he does with Natsu...that's worrying in itself".

"I have to agree, I've never seen Gray this riled up with Natsu before," Erza mused lightly. "However close he was to Lyon when they were kids before has really taken an effect on this spell they ended up taking hit of".

"Yeah!" Natsu swallowed his current meal. "Ice Prick can pick a fight anytime he likes with anyone but with Lyon it seems it gets way more intense".

So, what exactly was going on right now? Well, to put it simply, Lyon and Jura had come to ask Fairy Tail for a bit of advice when a sudden attack had put the whole guild hall in pitch black darkness and when the light was returned to them, Gray and Lyon had turned into kids - Gray 8 years old and Lyon 9 years old, the ages of when they met. Ever since that incident, Lyon and Jura had decided to stay with Fairy Tail until the problem had been resolved and the two young boys had constantly been fighting whenever they locked eyes with one another.

Their physical fight had now turned back into a verbal one as the two shouted the odds at one another.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE?!"

"I CAN'T YOU IDIOTIC FOOL, DO YOU TAKE MEDICATION TO BE AS STUPID AS YOU?!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Gray then created a sharp shard of ice and ran toward the white haired boy - who's eyes widened in fear - with a sharp yell before a leg stood in his way and he effectively ran into it, dropping the shard as it disappeared like magic, and landed on his backside with a small "Oof!"

He growled in annoyance and looked up to find it was Jura, immediately shrinking back from the taller mage, while Lyon smirked and stuck his tongue out like...well, like the child he was. Jura scowled at them both before picking Gray up by the back of his shirt - ignoring his struggles - and plopped him down in a spare space on the table his team were sat at. Gray sat with his hands placed between his legs, shoulders hunched up as he gritted his teeth, seething.

"That will be enough...for now" Jura then looked at Lyon. "Lyon, I need to get back to Lamia Scale and tell them what's happened. Also, I need to go on a dangerous job request which means..." the mage sighed. "Which means you'll have to stay here".

Lyon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wh...What?!"

"Ooh goody, I get to play with him some more" Gray grinned wickedly.

"Not under my watch, Gray" Erza warned but the boy just decided to riskily ignore her words.

"Lyon, hopefully it won't be for long. Just until I can find a solution to this problem and get the both of you brats back to normal..."

* * *

The days went on with Gray and Lyon constantly barking threats and insults at one another (Juvia had also been the cause of a very serious fight at one point thanks to Lyon's taunting - Gray had ended up with a black eye and an almost fractured leg, while Lyon had ended up with a few hairs pulled out from his head and a few bruises here and there).

Gray limped over to Team Natsu's usual table (both of them refused Wendy to heal their wounds, each wanting to see how long the other could withstand the pain) and sat on the edge of the bench, breathing quite heavily with his throat feeling rough from yelling at Lyon.

Lyon sat at the bar talking with Mira at times, but constantly keeping an eye on the other ice mage. Then he had a thought and knew exactly how to push Gray's buttons - he knew he'd get a bad reaction out of the boy for doing this but in his current mindset it was going to be worth it. So, he jumped off the bar stool a little sloppily and walked over to the boy with a wicked smirk on his face.

Gray instantly growled as Lyon neared him and slid off the bench, being careful not to put much pressure on his bad leg. Lyon had his hands behind his back and Gray clenched his fists at his side. "What?" he growled. Everyone in the guild hall fell silent to listen.

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering how it feels to be the sole survivor of your destroyed village, that's all. I mean, how unfortunate, hm? Everything you grew up with destroyed like a sandcastle. Everyone you knew crushed to death. It must be terrible for you. Isvan's only survivor...ooh, it gives me chills just thinking about how cursed you must be Gray. I mean, did Zeref himself impregnate your mother instead of your beloved father for such a lovely town to be blessed with the rotten curse of you being born?" The tension in the air was thick. "If Deliora had any sense then it would've crushed you too. Would've saved the world a lot of trouble, I'll bet. I mean, just look back on your life Gray, look at how much trouble you've caused. And look at how many people have died because of you" The tension in the air grew thicker. "If it helps then I can easily do the deed and just get rid of you now. Would you like that? You could die like a hero or you can die like a fake hero, which do you prefer? I'd choose option one because then the world would be a much better place".

"Lyon!" Lucy scolded but her voice was almost too light to hear as it came out more as a whisper.

Gray was shaking, badly. And Lyon smirked even more, opening his mouth to say more but before he could, Gray shoved past him and ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray soon returned to the guild, looking rough and sleepy, but the one thing everyone noticed was that his Ice Devil Slayer marks had appeared on his skin, and Lyon took a great interest in them.

"Did you...get a really horribly done tattoo?"

Gray growled, the black marks lighting up slightly. "No, stupid. Oh wait, that's right, you don't know about my little upgrade thanks to my old man".

"Your father? Gray, I don't mean to upset you again," Erza had taken the time to scold Lyon into begging for her forgiveness and mercy in the time Gray was gone. "but he's kinda dead".

"Pfft, yeah as if I could ever forget, thanks".

"Then what do you mean?"

"FACE. I think that should be the basic point. While we were up there battling Tartaros, I managed to have a little run-in with my dad, who thought I was dead along with everyone else until he saw me at the Grand Magic Games". Most of the Fairy Tail guild itself didn't know how Gray had gotten his new powers. "So, he learnt Ice Devil Slayer magic to defeat E.N.D. and Zeref to avenge my death as well as my mother's. When he found I was alive, however, it made him happy, naturally. So then when we met, he tried to trick me into killing him there and then, telling me he was really Deliora using my father's body as a shell. I bet you can guess how I reacted to that... So, anyway, when I figured out he wasn't Deliora and really was my dad, I still attacked until I got him down - a gaping hole through the chest... And then he told me that he wanted me to kill him so he could be with my mother. I broke down and...let him hold my pathetically sobbing form until Juvia did what she needed to and when he faded away, he gave me his magic. That's how I got it".

Lyon blinked slowly, taking it all in before his eyes widened again, looking at the marks. "So...what can you do exactly?"

Gray grinned wickedly but proudly. "I can slay all the demons I want! Oh, and my dad entrusted me with the task of defeating E.N.D., apparently it's a fire demon".

"Natsu? I mean, he has fire magic and could be considered the closest thing to a demon".

"Ha ha, like I'd kill my best friend, how stupid do you think I am, Lyon?"

"Well, that depends~"

"Not funny. Besides, it's about time I was a step above you in the magic department".

"What's the supposed to mean exactly?"

"You. You always ranted uselessly about how Ur was the best wizard around, how your dream was to beat her-"

"Oh yeah, the dream you so kindly destroyed for me".

"-How you were always the stupid star student, the better pupil. Isn't that what you always preached?"

"Well naturally I _was_ better than you, you were nothing but a whiny little punk back then". Lyon folded his arms over his chest.

Gray gave a small hiss. "And yet you didn't _once_ take into consideration as to what I was going through? I'd lost everything and I thought getting revenge on that demon was the cure. I didn't want my magic, but I was a kid, I wasn't thinking straight so I took what opportunities I had. But, it's not like Ur Milkovich's superstar pupil would ever understand that". Gray gave a small grunt, satisfied with his talk and brushed past the other boy, sluggishly walking over to where his team sat and climbed up onto the bench, huffing as the top part of his body slumped over the table, black marks disappearing.

"You know Gray, the day Ur died could've been the day I breathed my last". Lyon strode up to the boy, irritation gleaming in his black eyes. "I tried casting Iced Shell first, remember? But Ur knocked me unconscious. I would've died saving your pathetic ass if I'd of had time to complete the spell".

"You didn't do it for me. You only looked up old magic and tried using it then to impress Ur and be better than her. You always hated me back then, why would you give up your life to save mine?"

"Ur considered us brothers you know".

"Tch. I didn't need another family, especially one with someone like you in it".

"O-kay, that's enough!" Lucy interjected quickly and the boys separated for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, however, there was another hidden problem revealed.

Gray was fine at first, although he was keeping a suspicious eye on Lyon from across the room, when all of a sudden he froze. His blue eyes widened and his hands instinctively wound around his body, fingers digging into his shirt for a tight grip. His body began shaking and he clambered off his seat to curl up on the floor. It was something that hadn't happened since not long after his 4th birthday, but he was used to it. One by one people began noticing him and Lyon was surprisingly the first to his side, panicking but trying not to show it. Gray kept tightening his hold on himself and soon blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth before he choked and spat out a small puddle of the red fluid.

"Gray?!" Lyon asked, his voice going higher at the end in his panic. "G-Gray this isn't funny, stop messing around!"

Gray tried to shoot back a sharp reply that he, indeed, wasn't joking around, but failed by getting gut off as another puddle of blood was spat from his mouth. His skin was growing sickly pale, more pale than his ice magic and resistance to the cold made it, and Lyon looked over his shoulder as Wendy and Natsu came to his side.

"Gray? Hey Freezer Face talk to me!" Natsu's own voice was clearly full of worry and concern for his teammate/rival but the light insult was the only source of comfort he could imagine up for the both of them.

Gray began to let out deadly silent screams, losing his breath easily and taking in huge gulps of air before screaming once more. He thrashed out a leg, kicking furiously as his eyes screwed tightly shut and a gurgle made it way from his throat as more blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. He felt a light pressure on his side from someone's hand (and somewhere in his mind he registered it as feminine, meaning it must've been Wendy trying to heal him), but shrugged it off frantically.

The blue haired Wind Dragon Slayer shook her head and tried to hold back tears as Natsu looked at her concerned while Lyon had his eyes solely fixed on Gray. "He won't let me help him, Natsu-san. I think...I think he knows what he's doing, even if it hurts. Judging from the way he pushed me away, I get the feeling he's been through this before and been taught the best way to deal with it..."

"The best way?! He looks like death is taking him before our very eyes! This isn't Gray, he would've told us about something like this!" Natsu protested, looking back at his friend. "Gray..."

* * *

Eventually, Gray's 'fit' (as it had been dubbed as) was now lying perfectly still, the boy sleeping peacefully, slumped against Lyon as they both sat comfortably in a secluded corner away from the rest of the guild. The white haired Lamia Scale mage used his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Gray's middle to frantically wipe at his eyes before returning his arm round Gray's middle to clasp his hand with the other.

Natsu was talking worriedly with Lucy and Happy while Erza talked with Mira, Wendy, Juvia and Carla. It was just as Natsu was about to head home and crash out that Gray stirred in Lyon's arms and woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and Lyon loosened his hold so the younger boy could stretch his back with a small click before dark blue eyes widened and slowly looked at the person holding him, who merely blinked back.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the two stared blankly at one another, waiting ready for another full blown argument to break out. But, surprisingly, one never came.

"So...what happened with you earlier? You were like a bleeding fish out of water".

"What do you mean...?" He asked warily, and looked down at himself briefly. "And why the hell are you holding me like this...?"

Lyon deliberately ignored the last question and focused on the first. "You know; shaking on the floor, kicking out, refusing help from Wendy, coughing out blood, arms wrapped round your middle, eyes clenched shut. Sound familiar?"

Gray's eyes widen and he scrambled out of Lyon's arms and backed up a little. He couldn't believe it, and yet he shamefully remembered the amount of pain he'd been in before managing to force himself to pass out. "No...not again...I...I thought that was all done with... You...You weren't supposed to know about the fits, nobody was! They haven't happened in a long, long time...and they shouldn't have started up again... I took the medicine our local doctor prescribed me, she said it wouldn't happen again..." Tears pricked at his eyes but he forced them not to fall.

"Gray...?"

"I... Y-You're not supposed to know! Nobody was supposed to know!"

Lyon slowly got up from his seat and padded over to his 'brother' and hugged him round the shoulders tightly with a soft smile (Erza had really laid into him earlier) and used one hand to gently pet Gray's hair in a somewhat comforting manner. "Has it happened before...?"

"Back when I was young, more often after I was born. Dad always taught me how to endure it best...he was always there when it happened... But sometimes...sometimes it'd happened when I've been on my own... It scares me Lyon...the pain is the worst pain you can possibly imagine...I don't like it, whatever it is..."

Gray gave a small, muffled sniffle into Lyon's shoulder and the slightly older one just held him like the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

 **Officially making this a threeshot or maybe even a fourshot cause I got this idea and wanted it written and then thought "eh, another chap will be needed" so lucky you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you two doing this time?" Erza asked the two boys, one pouting with his arms folded and the other chuckling, with a teasing tone.

"I'm teaching Gray how to count past five again, because the poor little dear forgot" Lyon shot a look at the raven.

Gray growled in response. "That was _one time!_ It's not my fault, my education kinda sucked in Isvan".

"Gray, I once had to teach you how to play Hide and Seek. What does that say exactly?"

"Well my apologies for having a completely different life to yours, _Your Majesty_ ".

The days went by and the boys attitudes towards one another differed every day. One moment they would be fine with one another, then the next day they'd be fighting again.

* * *

"What...the hell...have you...done to me?!" Gray stared at himself in the mirror in absolute horror before snarling and pinning Lyon to the wall. "You made me look as bad as Dragneel!"

"What's the problem? I just thought you'd look great with pink hair using dye that takes a week to get out" the Lamia Scale mage giggled triumphantly.

"You are so dead!" Lyon squirmed out of Gray's hold on his shoulders and made a dash for the doors when the raven haired boy skidded in front of him to block his path with a vicious snarl tearing from his throat. "Oh no, I'm not letting you go this time, Vastia".

"I-I-I didn't mean it...?"

"Gray!" came a shout making the boy yelp and whirl round. "I expected you to know better".

Gray gawked as Lyon began laughing, looking up at Lucy with wide eyes. "Err, hello? Have you seen what he's done to me?! I'm a circus freak!"

"It's probably where you belong". Lyon sniggered.

Gray growled. "Shut up before I punch your lights out, and I mean it!"

* * *

"Lyon, for the last time, this is _not_ how you play chess".

"I'm not trying to, I'm tryna play checkers".

"Then why is there a chess board and chess pieces between us?"

"Because your guild happens to suck enough to not have a checkers board".

"Oh, so that's what you Lamia Whales do all day? Play checkers?"

"...Gray I really regret telling you that Ur considered us brothers because I certainly don't".

"The feeling is exceedingly mutual".

"I swear to God, there is something wrong with you".

* * *

"GRAY YOU LITTLE MONSTER GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!"

Gray skidded to a halt behind Juvia's leg as Lyon threw open the doors to the guild, wearing an angry expression with dyed blue hair. He didn't look as bad as Gray did with his Natsu Dragneel coloured hair but everyone had expected some dye-based payback. "Heh heh, you do look quite...dashing...?" Gray poked his head round from behind Juvia, knowing full well Lyon wouldn't come near him to punch him in the face until he was black and blue because the water mage was so nearby.

"Gray-sama is right Lyon-sama, you do look quite...handsome".

Lyon's anger seized itself at once. "I do...?"

"Yeah, yeah, ya do!" Gray stepped out from his hiding place but still being in his safety zone. "I wasn't done just yet though, I've got something to make it even better!" the former raven boy bounced up to the bar and dug around in one of the drawers he could reach before pulling out a jar, he smirked evilly to himself before sneaking up behind Lyon whilst undoing the lid - everyone holding their breath as they watched - and dumped whatever was in the jar all over Lyon's head and shoulders, making the blue haired boy cough almost uncontrollably. When his airways cleared, Gray handed him a mirror and began backing away with his hands behind his back as Lyon took in his new appearance - his hair wasn't just blue anymore, he was also now covered in glitter sparkles.

Lyon's eyes widened and his jaw slackened and hung open as he took in what he looked like before eventually his throat ripped out a tremendous scream shortly followed by a snarl as he tried to pin Gray before the boy made it back to safety behind Juvia. "Don't use her for protection you coward! Get over here so I can kill you!"

"It's payback for making me Natsu's twin!" Gray growled back playfully.

* * *

"Lyon...?" came a sickly sweet voice belonging to that of a child version of Gray Fullbuster as he walked up to the child version of Lyon Vastia who was drinking a hot chocolate. Gray's eyes had the beginnings of tears in them as he looked up at the older boy, even sniffling a few times. Lyon (stupidly) let his guard down to ask Gray what was wrong but before he could even open his mouth, Gray shoved a hot coal in it and ran for cover as quick as he could as Lyon quickly spat it out and rushed over to Mira for a drink of ice cold water while Gray was curled up on the floor, howling with laughter.

Each day was beginning to get worse than the one before...


	4. Chapter 4

"You should've died when you tried casting Iced Shell!"

"Well perhaps you should've died in the bloody womb!"

"I feel sorry for your parents for having to raise you!"

"At least my mother wasn't a common whore Gray!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"That's _enough_ from the both of you little brats!" Erza stood up and Gray immediately took cover behind a shaking Lyon. "I want you two to make up and be the loving friends your dear master must've hoped you'd be!"

"Fat chance at that!" Gray retorted, though not moving an inch from where he stood.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be his friend. They either get injured badly or end up dead - neither of which I want to be, thanks". Lyon grinned evilly over his shoulder at the other boy who growled at him for the remark.

"Fine. Then I have no choice but to put the both of you through marriage counselling" the redheaded warrior folded her arms over her chest as the boys' eyes grew wide. "Until you two can learn to get along, you will be acting like a loving married couple. And Gray, since you're the youngest and also the most boisterous out of you both, you'll be playing the female".

" _WHAT?!_ " Gray practically squeaked while Lyon burst into laughter, finding the entire situation funny rather than embarrassing. Gray, of course, noticed this instantly and was about to punch his senior's jaw off when Erza clamped a handcuff around his wrist. Gray inspected it as one was put on Lyon too, tied together with a thick piece of metal rope. "You cannot be serious... I have to act married to him of all people?!"

"You got yourself into this mess Gray, you can be the one to get yourself out of it. Now, for the time being, we will all monitor you both and see what happens. The more you fight, the more time you'll be put through this punishment. Am I clear?"

"Understood" Lyon smirked at Gray.

"Whatever, just don't try any funny business ya pervert".

"I'm the pervert? Oh please, at least I have control over the stripping habit, unlike yourself ya freaking exhibitionist".

"It's your fault I have it in the first place!"

"What, so you'd rather me and Ur had never found you and left you to die under that ruined town? I'm surprised your legs weren't paralyzed from being trapped by that wall".

"Yeah, I would've preferred to die there if I'd known I'd ever meet you jackass".

"Fine. Next time I find your broken body somewhere and you need my help so you can live I won't bother, how's that?"

"Seems perfectly fine to me".

"Good. Then the next time you have one of your blood coughing fits, I hope it very well kills ya".

* * *

So, for the next few days Gray and Lyon were trying their absolute best to be nice to one another and show they cared about one another in order to be released from Erza's punishment. Lyon had Gray sit on his lap whenever the chance came up. Gray (reluctantly) helped get the hair dye out of Lyon's hair as well as his own so that they had their natural white and black colours back. Except the glitter Gray had so kindly slathered Lyon's hair in still remained so the young ice mage had taken to calling him Sparkles at times followed by a laugh or two. Lyon wasn't overly pleased but he complied and let Gray call him the stupid nickname in the high hopes of getting home quicker. Jura had better hurry up and find that cure before Lyon killed every member of Fairy Tail when he finally went insane from staying here too long - Gray would be the first to go of course.

"Sooo Sparkles~" Gray smirked "what are you dragging me around to do today?"

Lyon forced back a growl. "I was going to let you decide today, for once...even though I might regret it..." he mumbled the last part.

"You're letting me decide?" Gray's eyes grew wide.

 _Oh no...bad idea! Bad idea!_ Lyon screamed in his head as he tensed up. "Y-Yeah..."

Gray tapped a finger on his chin, eyes to the ceiling in thought before he smiled genuinely. "You haven't seen my Devil Slayer magic, right? Why don't I show you that today? I mean, you seem tense being stuck here for so long so perhaps some training will loosen you up".

"My word, something logical and sensible came out of your mouth..." Lyon chuckled lightly. "Alright, let's do that".

"Cool! We can train out back, it's where me and Cana used to spar from time to time" and then Gray dragged Lyon outside to begin their training session.

* * *

 **You guys want this to end up being LyoRay or LyoRay Brotherhood?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My God this is actually still going...it was meant to be a threeshot guys xD**

 **If anyone wants to know the song I kinda based all this off it's Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi ;)**

* * *

"GRAY?!" Lyon yelled as the boy suddenly collapsed a few days later after another one of their training practices. The older boy sat his friend up and held him in a tight embrace, flinching slightly when Gray coughed but didn't mind the blood that got on his sleeve. If Gray had to cough up blood when this happened then he wouldn't complain. He even began to rock the both of them together slightly as Gray shook violently in his arms, face buried in his shoulder until he needed to gasp for air suddenly or cough.

"L-L-Ly...o-on..."

"Shh, d-don't talk, alright? J-Just focus on making it stop..." It hurt him to see his fellow ice mage in so much pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to help but hold him. Gray had told him that it was what his mother used to do whenever the fits happened. Lyon felt small tears prick at the back of his eyes and he trembled slightly.

Natsu and Happy watched from the back doors of the guild, worried after hearing Lyon's cry of Gray's name. The two partners shared a sympathetic look.

"Poor Gray..." Happy floated gently beside Natsu's head, then smiled cheekily and covered his mouth with his paws, giggling. "He liiiiiiikes him~"

However, Natsu wasn't in the mood for joking around about his rival's situation. "Stop it Happy...Gray's extremely sick..." However even Natsu couldn't deny noticing that the two ice mages had grown closer as each day went on since Erza had handcuffed them together. It gave the Fire Dragon Slayer an uneasy feeling. If the two got any closer and became lovers of the sort, would Lyon take Gray away to Lamia Scale once the opportunity came by?

"So what can we do, Natsu?"

"I don't know...maybe Porlyusica knows something?"

"Me and Carla will go find her!" the blue Exceed quickly flew off to get his crush and soon the two little creatures were on their way to find the guild'd elder healing mage.

* * *

Soon enough Gray had calmed down and passed out in Lyon's hold and the Lamia Scale mage carried him indoors and sat in the usual corner, his arms curled around Gray's sleeping form protectively. The younger mage soon awoke though and was met with the sad eyes of his senior, which concerned him greatly. Since when did Lyon care so freaking much?

"Lyon...?" he croaked out quietly so only Lyon was just able to hear him.

"Gray..." his senior whispered, voice cracking slightly at the end but he suppressed a shuddering sob and just settled for holding Gray tighter in his arms. "I got worried about you..."

"Don't...it shouldn't concern you... Nobody was meant to know about the fits".

As the usual guild members that weren't on job requests glanced at the scene between the two boys, Gray's Ice Devil Slayer markings etched themselves onto his wrist and crawled up his arm, up his neck and covered over one of his eyes, turning it a blood red. It surprised Lyon and he barely had time to wonder why Gray had accessed his powers when he was suddenly pinned to the wall at his throat, Gray's blackened hand attempting to cut off his air supply.

Gray sent Lyon a sickening smirk that looked like it lusted after his blood but was quickly wiped off his face when the guild doors slammed open and all heads turned to see that Happy and Carla had returned with Porlyusica. The pink haired elder's eyes widened a little at the sight of the boys and she quickly stepped forward and knocked Gray aside roughly, making him squeak a little and Lyon coughed, gulped for air and massaged his throat.

Porlyusica then turned to Gray and yanked him off the ground, looking him over before dropping him. "A boy of Isvan should not be wielding such magic..." her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where did you learn such a thing?" Gray quickly explained what had happened with the encounter of his father during the Tartaros battle and Porlyusica shook her head. "This is what is causing the fits. The demon that resides within your Devil Slayer magic is trying to take over, but your body will not allow it and so it will cause you to go into a fit" she sighed and her eyes saddened a little. "Isvan was the town of demons, ironically destroyed by one. Most of the boys born there had demonic blood in their veins, and it could turn them into a monster at any unexpected time. It seems you have been one of the lucky few until recently".

"But the fits haven't happened for at least 14 years! Our local doctor had medicine prescribed for me and once it ran out she said not to have any more of it".

"She was foolish to tell you something like that. And even if you retook the medicine doses now, it wouldn't make a difference. But your fits will worsen as time goes on, and soon enough your body may not be able to fight the demons any longer. They will continue to clash together; one in your magic, the other in your blood. One day your body will give up fighting and the demons will take over and you will be nothing more than a monster for your friends here to slaughter just to save their lives".

"NO! No, you can't do that to him!" Lyon cried, running over to Gray and hugging him tightly, body shaking. "I won't let anyone hurt him ever again!" Gray looked up at Lyon and gently brushed away the beginnings of tears before returning the hug. Lyon continued to shake and hid his face in Gray's neck. "I promise...I won't let anyone hurt you... Y-You don't deserve any of this Gray..."

* * *

 ***trying not to laugh* Anyone seen Fairy Tail's OVA 7 yet? Fairies Penalty Games or something I think it's called? ...Pfft...p-poor Gray... xD He wasn't in it much but I think he had it worse out of everyone really after that...incident that we should probably never speak of... And if you haven't watched it and you want a bit of Fairy Tail fanservice (especially if you ship GaLe, Mira x Erza or Gajeel x Lucy then you'll love it I'll bet) But Juvia's still as dorky and adorable as always, she'll never change xD**

 **Also, don't complain about the way Gray treats Juvia in this OVA because it's set just after the GMG I think or somewhere near that arc and so it kinda backtracks their relationship by a ton but still worth it if you want to die of laughter and want more Fairy Tail anime since it's not coming back until like next year which has pissed me off and so now I might go back on one of my vows and read the manga, who knows**

 **Oh, and I'm telling you now that this fic is leading up to a sad ending but I might twist it and make it a happy one. Also, would you like me to do alternate endings? Like one ending would be LyoRay and then the other would be LyoRay Brotherhood?**

 **Also, don't mind me just throwing in a character I NEVER use :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Gray had had his demons take him over and attack Lyon and even though Lyon had forgiven him and promised to protect him, Gray had decided to avoid the other boy as much as possible. He'd even gone as far as the have Gajeel make him a special cage where he stayed in the darker corners of the guild.

Lyon, on the other hand, had been having a good time getting to know Gray's friends more. Mira got a drink of ice water ready for Lyon but when he received it, he took it straight over to where Gray sat on top of his cage (for once he was outside it after it'd been made). The older of the two held up the glass. "Drink it".

Gray looked at his surrogate brother and took the drink, cupping it with both hands when he noticed bruising on Lyon's neck from where he'd grabbed and held in against the wall. If he hadn't been stopped then he couldn't bear to imagine what might've happened to Lyon in the end. "Lyon...your neck..."

Lyon brushed him off and hopped up onto the cage beside him with a small smile. "Just drink it, I'm fine. It could've been worse, Gray, a little bruising isn't going to kill me".

"No, but I might someday if someone doesn't kill me first".

"I already told you, I'm not letting that happen. You're not allowed to die before I do of old age, alright?"

"Oh yeah? When's that then since your hair's already the right colour for an old man".

Lyon just nudged him gently, grateful for the playful insult. "Shut up, you already have the perfect name. Man, your parents didn't even give you a chance, did they? Gray Armour Fullbuster? Seriously?"

Gray smiled and gulped the drink down. "Though it sounds dull, I was named Gray because I was to grow strong like my father, but have a kind heart like my mother. Therefore they named me Gray since that colour can be both strong and gentle. Fullbuster's the family name and then Armour because...I don't know, I guess because I was supposed to grow up and be one of Isvan's protectors like my father. But, I never got there".

"Because of Deliora...?" Lyon asked cautiously, not wanting to set Gray off into ignoring him again.

"No, not because of that. Back in Isvan, depending on how we acted by age 5, we would be assigned our life job until we hit our mid-teens, and then we'd find ourselves a proper job. I was supposed to end up on a security patrol team since my father was like the leader of our village. I was even meant to be the team's leader so that I'd get to go and see special clients with him. But...I guess I screwed up somewhere because I ended up getting the job of Lookout".

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to sit at the end of the village pretty much most of the day until my senior took over for the night. All we had to do was keep watch for signs of any trouble. And, I actually got fed up and attempted to run away because I hated it so much. But when I got to the edge of the forest, I turned back and ran to my parents because that was when I saw Deliora on it's way to kill them all..."

Lyon frowned a little before pulling Gray into a firm hug. "I still wonder how you managed to survive..."

"Heh, did anyone tell you I'm practically cursed?" Gray smirked a bit, returning Lyon's affectionate gesture. "And how come you're suddenly being so nice to me? I did try and kill you yesterday, you know".

Lyon sighed. "I just... I may really hate you sometimes, but that doesn't mean I want you dead, ever. You're practically my brother, which also means you're the only family I have left as far as I know".

"How did you meet Master Ur anyway? I told you my story before, about Nano, Pause, Doronbo and the others. What's yours?"

"You really wanna know?" Gray nodded. "Well, my little brother and I used to live in the Pergrande Kingdom with my mother, father and little brother, Sorey. He was two years younger than me. We were in the village together going to the marketplace for mother, but then the kingdom got attacked. I managed to save my brother, but when it was over and we got home...there...th-there was no home... The place had collapsed and I saw the bodies of my parents but managed to get Sorey not to look... I didn't want anything to do with the kingdom after that, so I left. I took my brother and we made our way almost all across the continent. Sorey died part way through the journey at an inn after getting sick. I was only about 7 at that time. Eventually I stumbled upon a group of wizards and met Ur. And then after a bit of begging, she allowed me to become her apprentice". Lyon smiled brightly at the memory. "See? Me and you aren't so different after all. I know what's it like to lose your whole family, Gray. So...I'm really sorry for all the things I've said before..."

"It's okay Lyon, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes". Gray chuckled and slightly leant against the other. He liked this, just talking with Lyon about normal things, telling one another's stories. Lyon felt the same. He only hoped it would last and that the demons inside his brother wouldn't start anymore fights.

* * *

 **Lyon's story is fanmade by me. You can read it properly in my other fanfic (which I'm still working on the second chapter) named Winter Storm. Please leave a lovely review on it if you go and read it and if you do then would you like Gray to make a cameo appearance in Winter Storm someday?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Puppy love is hard to ignore..."

Lyon looked at Gray with a confused expression. "...You...come out with some of the strangest things I've ever heard sometimes. What goes through your head on a daily basis I wonder..."

Gray smirked. "Just something my mother said once. I sometimes randomly remember things".

The two of them were out in the training yard, currently taking a break. It was only to hopefully take Gray's mind off the whole demon thing. Porlyusica had been staying at the guild, keeping an eye on the young boy and it made Gray a little nervous at times. She'd told his friends to kill him, after all. So they had both set themselves into training outside everyday, hopefully to keep the demons inside Gray at bay. Lyon had particularly got him to focus on his Devil Slayer magic so that the demon in his magic would keep busy to power it's shell.

"So when did you ever get a case of puppy love?" Lyon smirked a little.

"I-I didn't!" Gray protested. "Lyon...when I'm gone, I want you to remember one thing".

"Gray, I-"

"Just hear me out okay?"

"Okay..."

Gray looked him dead in the eye as he spoke. "It's like my dad said the night before Deliora attacked. Never miss an opportunity to tell someone how much they mean to you, because nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could've changed your life". There was a pregnant silence between the two before Gray laid his head on Lyon's shoulder. "When I'm gone...will you miss me?"

Lyon had a few tears pricking at his eyes but he stubbornly held them back. "Y-Yeah, of course I will! But you're not gonna die Gray, I won't let you".

"I have to die at some point you know, nobody can live forever".

"But Gray... I... I bet I caused all this".

"Caused what, us becoming kids again? The guild was attacked, it couldn't be helped".

"But if me and Jura hadn't come here then maybe you'd be okay".

"Lyon I was born with a demon running around in me, I was bound to turn on someone someday if what Porlyusica says is true". Lyon didn't say anything, just continued to let Gray lean on him and eventually laid his hand on the other's shakily, gripping it tightly as silent tears slipped down his face. Gray lifted his head and brushed them away with a smile. "Hey, don't turn all sappy on me. Lyon, I promise, everything'll be fine..."

* * *

The two continued to train after their break until the sun begun to set. Both of them had since then removed their shirts and were completely out of breath and on low stamina. Gray tried to throw one last punch to Lyon's side, but gave up after raising his wrist gave out the last of his energy. Lyon quickly caught him before he collapsed from fatigue and suggested that that be enough for the day.

Gray managed to drag them both inside and the two went to their usual corner to eventually collapse comfortably. A shadow then loomed over them and the two boys looked up in surprise. "Jura!" Lyon exclaimed, happy to see his senior and sat up as much as his lack of energy would allow him. Gray knew that Jura being back meant that he'd found a cure to get them back to normal, but it also meant that Lyon would be going home. As much as they'd argued constantly about nearly everything before Gray's demonic attack, he didn't want his brother figure to leave. Lyon was the only one around right now that could make him feel safe.

"I've heard you two have caused quite the stir, especially the Fairy" Jura's voice was firm and almost threatening as his eyes wandered over Gray, as if waiting for him to strike out. Gray merely turned away, exhaustion overpowering him as he waited for his energy to restore. "I have the cure for only one of you...it's as much as I could get".

"You have it, you need it more than I do" Gray decided without a moment's hesitation.

"You sure?" Lyon asked him over his shoulder. Gray nodded. "Alright then..." Lyon looked back at Jura and took the small vial of violet fluid handed to him. He threw his head back as he drank and a soft magic glow surrounded him before fading and finally Lyon was back to his normal size. He sighed in relief and then looked at Gray, he quickly looked away and grumbled. "And you've decided to be stubborn again, okay. Well then," the Lamia Scale mage stood up and brushed himself off quickly (now back in his usual outfit too) "I guess we're heading back to Margaret Town".

Jura nodded and the two bid everyone goodbye before leaving. Gray never moved, just watched Lyon leave from the corner of his eye. Something dark was beginning to form again inside him, and the two demons running in his blood were not happy at all...

* * *

 **Sorry, I know it's short but I've had a hard time thinking of how to get nearer the end of this story (you poor souls xD) and so I had Jura come back. Lyon is now an adult once again but Gray is still a child (sorry I haven't updated any of my fics in a while, I've been focusing on the Warriors/Warrior Cats fandom for now).**

 **I promise that Lyon will come back though, this isn't the last time we see him! But I'd say this story has at least 3 more chapters left? Maybe 4 if you're lucky? Well, I mean, there's that alternate ending you guys said you'd like since some people couldn't decide if you wanted full on LyoRay or just LyoRay brotherhood xD I ship it both ways so it doesn't fuss me- the great thing about having that pairing as your OTP.**

 **And I kinda wanna get back into the Kyou Kara Maou! fandom too cause that is my favourite anime ever and if you have not seen it then I totally recommend it! It's kinda like Fairy Tail in some ways. I mean, you have magic, hints of boy's love, a kingdom with knights and dragons and stuff. So yeah, go check it out! And if you do, it'd be interesting to see which fire wielder you like more; Natsu Dragneel or Wolfram von Bielefeld~**

 **Oh, and if you still have not read the amazing spinoff manga that is Fairy Tail: Ice Trail then go read that immediately! If you love Gray and his backstory as much as I do then you will love it!**

 **Oh, yeah I'm thinking of going and reading the manga since the anime of Fairy Tail isn't gonna show up until like either next season or next year because _somebody_ wanted to delay my Lyon x Screentime OTP :'( I need my Lamia Scale baby back~...**

 **Okay, yes, it's official, Lyon has beaten Gray as my favourite Fairy Tail character xD Gray fi you confess your undying love for Juvia then maybe I'll put you back in top spot but for now Lyon has that place.**

 **I hope to update soon but I really need to update some other fics (mainly from other fandoms)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I forgot I had this to finish xD**

 **Okay so this is the last chapter. But then there's gonna be two more coming because of those alternate endings ;) You don't have to read both endings since they're gonna be written exactly the same just the dialogue will be a bit different depending on whether it's the Lyoray ending or the brotherhood one.**

* * *

Gray sat on top of his cage, lazily bouncing a ball on and off the wall in front of him. He hated to admit it, but since Lyon had been 'cured' and had left, things hadn't been as fun. Most of his guildmates avoided him in fear that he would strike out at them. It didn't help that Porlyusica had officially named him an evil creature that clearly couldn't be trusted. She even had a little go at Makarov one day, saying that he shouldn't have let Gray become a part of his guild!

Gray huffed and threw the ball a little harder at the wall and having to catch it with both hands when it rebounded. He sighed and stared down into his lap. It wasn't his fault he'd been born in Isvan. And it wasn't his fault that he survived either.

Juvia noticed his silence and quietly walked over to sit on the chair in front of him, making him glare at her childishly. "Juvia is only wondering if Gray-sama is okay?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting to be slaughtered by everyone. No doubt they're waiting for the same thing judging from the looks I keep getting" he grumbled in reply.

"Juvia isn't waiting for that to happen. And remember what Lyon-sama said, he'd protect Gray-sama".

"Oh yeah? Then where is he now, huh? Nowhere in sight. That's just like him though, to say one thing and then the minute he gets a chance he turns and abandons it".

"Lyon-sama isn't that way all the time, surely?"

"You didn't know him when he really was nine years old. I didn't matter to him then and I certainly don't matter to him now. Why would he want me around anyway? He'd be more than happy to get rid of me, then he can get what he wants! It's exactly like when we were kids, except nowadays it's your attention he wants instead of Master Ur's. Back then, all he wanted was her to praise him constantly, to be better than her. And when she took me in he didn't exactly like it, and he didn't like it even more when I wanted to begin training with them. Stupid prick..."

"Juvia is sure Lyon-sama didn't mean to push Gray-sama away..."

"Don't defend him! He doesn't care about anyone but himself, that I'm certain of!" Gray huffed and looked away and Juvia could see that he was trying to hold back the childish tears that were making his eyes shine more than usual. She then felt bolder than usual and stood up, picking Gray up and hugging him comfortingly. Gray didn't say anything, just bit his lip and let the more childish side of him take over for a moment.

* * *

Lyon eventually did come back to Fairy Tail, along with Yuka and Toby - such numbskulls. Gray seemed to brighten and perk up when Lyon walked through the doors of the guild, even a tiny smile graced the world with it's presence. That made Juvia happy too. She had been spending most of her time with the little boy, comforting him whenever he needed it - whether he'd admit to that or not - and doing her best to keep him happy as possible.

Gray hopped off his cage and walked over to his older brother figure, dark blue eyes blinking up at him until Lyon smirked and picked him up - much to Ggray's slight dislike - so their eyes were level. "I bet you've been causing trouble".

"Who? Me?" Gray faked innocence with a smirk. "Not at all!"

It may seem as if Gray was acting out of character, but most people - those closest to him - could tell it was because of what was to come. Gray had demons battling inside him almost constantly. One day it would turn him into a demon himself and he would have to be killed. Gray wanted to spend as many happy moments he could manage with his friends and family before time ran out.

* * *

It was about three days later when the terrible day came. Gray had grown sharp fangs and so he rarely opened his mouth in order to hide them. His hair had grown a tad wilder and his skin was beginning to darken as a result of his Devil Slayer magic tampering with his body. He was outside training with Lyon when his eyes began to glow red and he looked up at the other mage in pure panic.

Lyon was holding an ice sword that he'd learnt to form for their training and lowered it, relaxing his stance and watching his little brother with pained eyes. Gray let out a growl, unintentionally. Lyon knelt down by him and pulled him into a tight hug, cradling Gray close to him whether either one of them cared or not. "Gray..." he whispered, his voice sounding more broken than ever.

"Lyon...I want you to do it".

"D-Do what?" He already knew what.

"...I want you to be the one who kills me. Quickly! Before time runs out and I end up doing something I can't undo!" Gray felt Lyon's body trembling against him. Or was it his own? He wasn't sure anymore. "Trust me...I'll be fine. I'll be with my mum and dad and...and I'll say hi to Ur and Ultear too..." he looked up at him with a sad smile. "I promise!" It sounded so childish and innocent that Lyon almost lost control of himself.

"You...really want _me_ to do it? Not Natsu or Erza or someone?"

"No," Gray shook his head and his body began to glow a faint blue. He shuddered "Please...if I want to die by the hands of someone I love then I want it to be you".

Lyon reluctantly nodded and tighten his hold on Gray before he got up, watching as Gray went to stand by a tree. Lyon picked up his ice sword and walked over to Gray, he shuddered out a soft breath and aimed the sword at Gray's heart. They both shut their eyes...and the sword plunged into Gray's body.

* * *

 **And now I am going to torture you guys by probably not updating in forever xD**


	9. Brotherhood Ending

**...Hi...? *waves nervously from behind a wall* Been a while, huh...?**

 **Um, lemme me explain! I did say I most likely wouldn't update in forever xD I've been working on other FT fanfics? Mostly Lyoray, I will admit...can't help myself ^^;**

 **Also, I really want the anime to come back ;-; C-Cause Lyon appears soon from what I read in the manga... I need my man dammit! Oh yeah...you guys probably wouldn't know I've fallen quite hard for that man as of recently unless you read my other fics, heh. Also his English VA is officially my favourite VA xD**

 **Anyways, let us finish this thing!**

 **THIS IS THE BROTHERHOOD ENDING**

* * *

It had been at least three months since Gray had been stabbed and killed by Lyon. The Lamia Scale ace mage had been more distant than usual after returning home. He hadn't gone on any jobs. He hadn't even been to the guild and seen any of his team unless they caught him out on the streets. And when he wasn't wandering the streets, he was pacing about at home. The guilt dug into his gut and his heart like a snow leopard's claws.  
He hated the feeling.

If asked directly then he would argue against it, but Gray had been his world. His entire use of magic was because of him as well as Ur. He'd been in a very dark place when they'd reunited with hostile emotions back on Galuna Island years ago. Gray had somehow managed to pull him out of the darkness that had captured his being and into the light where he was able to shape himself up and get into gear.

From where he currently sat, drowning in memories on the wall just behind his guild with the sound of the town's river in the distance, he heard footsteps and sighed silently to himself. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Jura, when I said no visitors I meant you as well..." he grumbled.

"Then...you don't even want to see me? Brother?"

Lyon felt his blood run cold. That voice. Was it really...? Lyon whipped his head around and stared with wide, tearful eyes to stare directly at the very person who had been occupying his thoughts for the past few months. He swung off the wall and walked toward the other, saying nothing but still wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He was warm. So warm it felt like there was no other warmth like it. In response to it, Lyon had begun to tremble and bit his lip. He felt the other's arms wrap around him in return and he shuddered out a sigh. "You're back...you're alive... ...Gray".

"Of course I am. You should know by now how hard it is for the world to be rid of me" the Fairy Tail mage smirked with a soft chuckle.

When he'd gotten back to normal and was done being glomped to death by his guildmates, the first thing he asked about was Lyon's disappearance. Erza had then explained that he had felt too guilty to stay, although they didn't blame him, and so the moment he'd gotten a chance to, Gray set off to Margaret Town to find him.

"I know you're not a Fairy Tail mage but...you could've stayed, you know. They don't blame you for what happened. I don't either. I was born with a demon inside of me, no one can help that" he titled his head slightly as they finally pulled apart enough, his fringe falling across his eyes a little.

Lyon's lips twitched into a small, brief smile and he brushed the hair from Gray's eyes. "I'm just happy you're still alive...I love you, idiot".

Gray nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you being around like this" He sighed. "After finding you on Galuna, all the while I just kept wondering whether or not you'd perhaps gone back with Sherry, Toby and Yuka. To be in a guild despite your opinion on the idea. And then when it came to the Oracian Seis, and you stepped through the doors, I was actually pretty happy about seeing you again". He smiled a little grin to himself at the memory.

Lyon puffed his chest a little as a tiny reaction of his own. "I made my way up quicker than I imagined. I mean, I knew I was strong but when Jura invited me to go along, I mainly took the opportunity to see if you'd be there. And, I will admit that you are stronger now than you were back then. I think I've learnt my lesson when it comes to underestimating guild wizards".

Gray chuckled and hugged the older male once more. "I mean it though, you're the big brother I never had. You're the one person I never thought I'd be".

"Natsu isn't like a little brother to you?" Lyon asked, a teasing tone in his question.

Gray huffed. "Natsu's the most annoying little brother in the entire universe of Earthland".

Lyon chuckled as he held him close. He closed his eyes peacefully for a few moments. _I swear, I'm never letting you go again._


	10. Romantic Ending

**THIS IS THE ROMANTIC ENDING**

* * *

It had been at least three months since Gray had been stabbed and killed by Lyon. The Lamia Scale ace mage had been more distant than usual after returning home. He hadn't gone on any jobs. He hadn't even been to the guild and seen any of his team unless they caught him out on the streets. And when he wasn't wandering the streets, he was pacing about at home. The guilt dug into his gut and his heart like a snow leopard's claws.  
He hated the feeling.

If asked directly then he would argue against it, but Gray had been his world. His entire use of magic was because of him as well as Ur. He'd been in a very dark place when they'd reunited with hostile emotions back on Galuna Island years ago. Gray had somehow managed to pull him out of the darkness that had captured his being and into the light where he was able to shape himself up and get into gear.

From where he currently sat, drowning in memories on the wall just behind his guild with the sound of the town's river in the distance, he heard footsteps and sighed silently to himself. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Jura, when I said no visitors I meant you as well..." he grumbled.

"Then...you don't even want to see me? Lyon?"

Lyon felt his blood run cold. That voice. Was it really...? Lyon whipped his head around and stared with wide, tearful eyes to stare directly at the very person who had been occupying his thoughts for the past few months. He swung off the wall and walked toward the other, saying nothing but still wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He was warm. So warm it felt like there was no other warmth like it. In response to it, Lyon had begun to tremble and bit his lip. He felt the other's arms wrap around him in return and he shuddered out a sigh. "You're back...you're alive... ...Gray".

"Of course I am. You should know by now how hard it is for the world to be rid of me" the Fairy Tail mage smirked with a soft chuckle.

When he'd gotten back to normal and was done being glomped to death by his guildmates, the first thing he asked about was Lyon's disappearance. Erza had then explained that he had felt too guilty to stay, although they didn't blame him, and so the moment he'd gotten a chance to, Gray set off to Margaret Town to find him.

"I know you're not a Fairy Tail mage but...you could've stayed, you know. They don't blame you for what happened. I don't either. I was born with a demon inside of me, no one can help that" he titled his head slightly as they finally pulled apart enough, his fringe falling across his eyes a little. "I wanted you to stay...I've been waiting to see you again..."

Lyon's lips twitched into a small, brief smile and he brushed the hair from Gray's eyes. "I'm just happy you're still alive...I love you, idiot".

Gray nodded his agreement and then smirked a little bit. "Yeah, I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you being around like this" He sighed. "After finding you on Galuna, all the while I just kept wondering whether or not you'd perhaps gone back with Sherry, Toby and Yuka. To be in a guild despite your opinion on the idea. And then when it came to the Oracian Seis, and you stepped through the doors, I was actually pretty happy about seeing you again". He smiled a little grin to himself at the memory.

Lyon puffed his chest a little as a tiny reaction of his own. "I made my way up quicker than I imagined. I mean, I knew I was strong but when Jura invited me to go along, I mainly took the opportunity to see if you'd be there. And, I will admit that you are stronger now than you were back then. I think I've learnt my lesson when it comes to underestimating guild wizards".

Gray chuckled and hugged the older male once more. "I mean it though, I love you Lyon. I think I always have, I just...never realised it until something really bad had to happen and I feel so stupid for that. I...I really want to be with you".

"You want to be with me? As in...a romantic relationship?" Lyon asked, a hint of surprise crossing his tongue.

Gray huffed. "I just said I meant that I love you, didn't I? Now shut up and just kiss me already. I know you want this too".

Lyon chuckled as he held him close. He closed his eyes peacefully for a few moments. He pecked his forehead before moving down and covering Gray's lips with his own. It was sweet and sentimental. It meant everything. The world stopped turning there and then while the two were locked in their embraces. Lyon let out a small breath of contentment when they broke apart, a satisfied grin tugging the corners of his mouth upward. He looked at Gray with as much love and adoration and devotion his eyes could hold. _I swear, I'm never letting you go again._


End file.
